A foxy tail
by animenut18
Summary: Ryan always wanted a pet and got one in the form of a fox but this is no ordinary fox. With the help of his loyal pet Ryan may steal the heart of Troy Bolton
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story im not done with the other one just i havnt been getting alot of reviews and no insperation but im getting some new ideas and with school going on its harder yes Im in this one again but i will show up in this somewere just wait its good and yes this is another tryan fic cause there isn't enough of them**

**The New Pet**

**Ryan Evans was staring out the window of his room watching the leaves fall from the tree as a sign of fall coming he could hear the rambunctious noises coming downstairs of his mom and dad preparing to leave for another trip to god knows where, Sharpay could be heard in her room singing and cooing to her pet dog Boi do not know the dog's name. Ryan sighed he always wanted a pet of his own but his parents would never let him have one insisting all the time that Boi was the family dog witch Ryan knew was a big fat lie even though he was given to Sharpay and him on there 14 birthdays the dog was just more attached to Sharpay then him and he wanted a real dog not one you could dress up or carry where ever you went but every time he asked his parents said no and Sharpay would try and cheer him up by letting him play with Boi who only wanted to do was get brushed by Ryan. "Ducky my darling boy come down stairs and bring your sister me and your father are leaving for the flight now." Ryan sighed and crossed his room quickly and exited it he walked down the hall to Sharpay's room where her name was printed in pink rhinestones in a gold star on her door he knocked and waited for the door to be open. Sharpay stepped out wearing a pink bathrobe holding Boi in one hand and her microphone in another obviously practicing her mic holding. "**

"**Lead the way." she instructed, and him and Sharpay stroled down the hall and down the lavish marble staircase to the front door where there parents were waiting with there suitcases.**

"**Now I want you two to behave no wild parties while where gone and Sharpay don't try and max out daddy's card again okay princess.""Yes mother."**

"**Now kids there are some traps set out in the back to catch the gopher that has been seen around property so try to keep Boi away from them we don't want him caught in one of the cages."**

"**Yes dad" chimed the twins.**

**There mother gave them both a kiss on the cheek and there dad gave them a hug they walked out the door where the chaufer was waiting as soon as the door closed Sharpay let out a sigh of releaf. "Come on Boi mommy has a gold card waiting to get maxed, She quickly walked upstairs with a waved to Ryan as she went to get changed Ryan sighed if there was one thing Sharpay enjoyed more then singing it was shopping and she could max out a good couple in one day. Ryan was about to head upstairs when he saw one of the buttlers caring in a cage with something moving in it. Ryan stopped and stared as the man walked toward him with the shivering creature. Young master Evans this fox was found in one of the traps what shall I do with the creature? Ryan stared at the small fox it looked to be a couple months old and was very thin looking it's hazel eyes darted around nervously as though trying to figure out what happen and how it could get out. He smiled gently at it and took the cage out of the butler's hands. **

"**Don't worry Benjamin I'll take care of it. Benjamin gave Ryan a questioning look but turned around and headed back to the kitchen Ryan stared at the tiny fox and whispered.**

"**I think I found my new pet." **

**AN: review people and i will update let me know what you think and if you want to be the beta for this contact me as well **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: amazingly people reviewed and i got a beta but i tried to send this chaptor to them but it was to big to send through fanfic mail so i guess i need their email so if they would give it to me to make it easier

Chapter 2 make a wish

Ryan entered his very large bedroom it had blue wall paper and posters of old and new broadway plays spread out over them his large king size bed was placed in the far left cornor of his room in the far right hand corner was the lead out to his balcony he would go out there and stare at the stars sometimes in the other cornor of his room was his closet and next to that was his dresser covered with pictures of him and sharpay and the twinkle town musical with him and Troy standing next to each other grining as the picture was being taken it was Ryan's favioret picture and it was the only one he had with him and Troy together. He crossed the room to another door witch led to his private bathroom he entered it and set the cage on the counter softly as not to scare the fox. He leaned down at it and sighed as the creature looked around nervously and stared back at him expecting something to happen. "Don't worry little one im not going to hurt you." he whispered gently, and it seem to calm the fox down quiet a bit. Ryan open the cage and the fox slowly walked out. Its paws left prints on the counter as it made it's way towards Ryan. He couldn't help but have to hold back the cooing he had with in him the creature looked so adorable he tentivly reached out toward the fox's head wanting to pet it but was scared it would bite him at the same time . The fox seemed to understand what he wanted and reached it's head up and rubbed it's head against Ryan's outstretched finger tips. Ryan was estatic the creature was friendly not one bit scared of him. "Your so sweet." he murmured he reached down gently and picked up the tiny fox gently and cradled it scratching it's belly the fox purred and wagged it's tail. Ryan looked down to see what sex the fox was and saw it was a girl. "You're a very dirty girl you know that." he giggled as the fox seem to perk it's ear at mentioning how dirty she was she tillted her head to the side as though to question him.

"Bath time."

She let out a squeak as she was placed into the near by bath tub she was to tiny to get out of the tub and gave up after 4 attemps of trying to get out and looked down sadly as Ryan turned on the water. He picked up each one of the paws and dabbed them with a warm wet wash cloth and got the mud off. " Now I got to think of a name for you how about Genivie?" The fox gave it a look as though saying " Your joking right". "Um how about Kyubbi?" Ryan could of swore she shook her head but it might have been because he had dumped cold water over her to start the proper wash he got out some soap and used it on her tail and gently lathered it up he changed the water to a warm temp and poured it on her. " Well how about Yue?" Her ears perked up and she wagged her wet tail back and forth happly. "Hmmm Yue I like it." He picked her up out of the tub and placed her on a soft towel and dried her gently he smiled down at Yue she was all bright orange now and more cuddly looking her tail was all puffy and looked supper soft. Ryan set her down on the ground and open the bathroom door Yue followed wagging her tail as though showing off. He laughed as she turned around in a full circle and tripping stepping on her tail. Aww Yue are you ok. He cooed as he picked up the poor fox looking very confused at how she ended up in the air. Ryan smiled and carried over to her dresser and pointed to each picture explaining who each person in it was he finaly reached to the picture of him and troy and paused. Yue let out a yip to wake him up from his daze and shook his head. "Um that's Troy he's a boy I kind of like." Yue yipped haply He blushed but soon pointed to another picture where he was posing with Gabby she was holding Troy's hand and leaning her head on his sholder it was taken during the summer break after the talent show at the club. Yue sniffed the pic and growled at it as though saying she disliked how close the 2 of them were. He sighed and set Yue down on the floor she looked up at him and saw him wipe at his eyes. He walked toward the balcony door and opened it he stepped out into the cold October air and stared up at the night sky tears flowed down his face. Yue followed him outside and sat next to his feet and looked up to him and whimpered. He looked down and smiled sadly at her. "It's okay Yue I just wish Troy would love me as much as I love him." he looked back up the sky and missed the grin spreading across the fox's face.

AN yea so anyway review i was kind of okay with this chapter but like i said before it would of been better if my beta gave me their email adress so i could mail them the story to them and review people if you don't bad things could happen to you in ur sleep mwhahahah


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ryan was sleeping soundly in his bed in fact this was the best sleep he felt in along time it felt though something warm and fluffy was wrapped around his body as though protecting him from the outside world. He shifted a little and the warmth shifted with him he slowly began to open his eyes he was staring at another person sleeping in his bed a girl with long red hair was cuddling with his pillow. He shot up his eyes wide open and stared at the girl who he also realize was naked but was shoked him the most what was growing out of the girl she had to large fox ears placed on top of her head that seem to be twitching at every little noise that was going on she also had a long fox tail that was wrapped around him she seemed to be in deep sleep he started to pull away slowly and she turned over with a big yawn Ryan's eyes widen larger seeing a set of very sharp teeth. He began to look around to see where his poor Yue was and to make sure she wasn't frighten of the strange girl that was occupying his bed but she wasn't in the room. He slowly crawled out of the bed and tripped over one of his shoes and let out a yelp that stirded the girl awake she shout up and looked around she had hazel eyes and her red hair was sticking out over her forehead she looked around noticing the lost of her compaion and looked over the bed and was staring down at the very scared boy.

"Master?"

Ryan blinked a couple times tring to comprehend this weird girl with her odd features she stared down at him and plopped down next to him claming him as master. Ryan couldn't stop blushing seeing a naked girl sitting next to him as though nothing was wrong. She began to pat down her untaimed hair and looking around the room.

"Um who are you?"  
She looked over at him and grined showing her pointy teeth. "Master!" She jumped at him full force and her tail wagged happily, Ryan was blushing very badly at this point and pushed her off him she grin as though she thought nothing was wrong.

"Um…hi my name is…"

"Ryan you're the human who saved me from that god awfull cage and gave me that cool name Yue and now you're my new master isn't that great?! "

Wait what?" Ryan looked awfully confused as to what the girl had just said he swore he heard her claiming she was rescued by him and he gave her the name Yue. " That cant be that's the name I gave my pet." He stammered looking quickly around the room for any sign of his sweet pet but know luck again. The girl stood up and wobbled a bit. "It's been so long seince I used my legs I don't know how you humans can manage though."she staggered around and reached out to the bed post for balance her tail swisch back and forth. Ryan slowly stood up and looked away from the girl blushing he never saw a naked girl before beside his sister when they were really little and there mother would bathe them together till they felt comfterble enough to bathe alone. "Where is my Yue?"

"Oh um that's me."

You cant be her she's a fox your some naked girl with some fake ears and a tail."

The girl looked quiet insulted at this claim and glared at him. "There not fake come on give it a tug, you know you want to." Ryan reached out slowly to the waving tail that was near his face he gave it a gentle tug and saw the girl move with the tail when he tugged he realized then and there that it was all real and Ryan Evan's for the first time in his life fainted.

AN:I know i should update sister matchmaker but im not getting very ispired in that story(some suggestions would be nice) so im working on this one and Mermen so i hope you guys review ok see ya soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(omg im back)

Yue stood over her master waiting to see if he would move or not, so far he wasn't moving she became a bit worried at this point and bent over him to give him a shake. As she reached down the door swooshed open and standing there was Sharpay holding Boi.

Sharpay had woken up this morning with a long sigh streaching out as she did so Boi who had been sleeping on a small make shift canopy bed woke up hearing his master yawn and sat up imeadietly. Sharpay got out of her bed and walked over to Boi.

"How is momma's baby this morning?"

Boi let out a tiny yip and wagged his tail as Sharpay bend down and picked him up. "Let's go wake up Ryan or we're going to be late for school." She opened the door to her room and walked the long hallway down towards her brother, she stop and stood ther and did 2 deep breathes she wanted this dramatic opening to be perfect, with a flurash she opened the door.

"Good morning Ryan it's time.. to .. get ..ready....."

She stoped with her eyes wide open to see a naked girl with what appeared to be fox ears and a tail kneeling over what appeared to be her unconcions brother, she blinked a couple times and walked over to Ryan's adjoined bathroom walking right past the naked girl and into the bathroom she turned on the faucet and got a drink of water and filled the cup up again and walked out with the cold water and dumbed it on Ryan who sputtered.

"What.."

Sharpay smiled gently at him and kneeled down next to the girl and said in a very calm voice. "Well hello Ryan how are you this fine morning mine is going great till i saw the naked girl in your room."

"Fox deamon." said the girl quietly.

"Ahh yes my mistake "fox deamon."

Ryan just laid there quietly and looked over at Yue. "What do you want from me."

"To make you happy."

Sharpay snorted. "The only way you could make my brother happy is to hook him up with Troy Bolton and me and him both know that is never going to happen."

"What master want's master get's."

"And who are you exaclicy?" Asked Sharpay

***

Sharpay set her cup of tea down after Yue had finished explaning what she was it seemed she was a deamon who could perform magic and was out trying to do a good deed for a person in order for her to be fully accepted in with her family. (shut up i didn't know how to make the story move along faster so this is what your getting)Ryan was still unsure of what to think about the whole mess I mean how is a deamon going to help him.

An: Hurray i updated and yes it's short and yes it may be crapy but that is what your getting so review people and give me ideas


End file.
